Daughter of Health, Champion of Healing
by SkyhighReader
Summary: Spirits of Disease called Nosoi have risen. Only one person can stop them. She is a Daughter of Hygeia goddess of good health. She just happened to get the favor of Apollo who gave her his blessing and made her his champion. Her Name is Thalia Grace.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PJO RICK DOES!**

Chapter 1

I am used to sneaking into hospitals. I do this three times a week because for some reason when I am in the presence of someone sick they start feeling better. It also makes me feel good so I decided that I would do that. I always go to the same hospital University Hospital. I go there so much that the patients learned what I was doing but they won't tell they actually give me some food for what I do for them. But what I didn't know is that someone was waiting for me there.

I snuck through one of the windows and caught my reflection in a mirror in one of the rooms. A twelve year old girl stared back with deep blue eyes stared back. Her hair went to her raven black hair went to her mid-back and she had a light spray of freckles on her face. I looked away from the mirror remembering that this is not the time to look at myself. I was about to leave the abandoned room when a soft voice called my name. "Thalia Grace please turn around."

I turned around with my hands in a fist afraid who it was. What I surprised me. She had the same hair and eye color but her hair was longer and her eyes held wisdom that you only get from years of living. "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. She just chuckles and says "I am your mother Hygeia Greek goddess of good health and the reason why you have the powers you have." I was about to say that what she said was made up and she should visit the Emergency Room until I thought about it. It explains why I can help heal people and make them feel better. She interrupted my train of thought by saying "I am glad that you use your powers for the good but now you are needed for something else." I nod and gesture for her to continue.

She does not fail to notice the cue and says "Evil spirits are coming. The spirits of Nosoi are the spirits of disease they are growing in power and you need to help me defeat them." I look at her weirdly and say "Okay but why have they not attacked me?" She answers saying "You are in my domain that is why you have not been attacked by monsters and you didn't know that your were my daughter. Once you leave because you know you will be attacked but you will be prepared. The reason why is that I will not let my daughter be defenseless in this world."

With that said she pulls out two a silver bracelets. One has a nice leaf design and the other has a nice wave design. I was going to ask how this will help when the leaf designed one turned into a spear with a black metal pole with a vine design engraved into it and a silver spear end. The wave design turned into a spear with a scary face on it. The face was of a lady with snakes for hair and it looked like it was an actually face there. I realized that it was the aegis that Athena who in Mythomagic gives her five hundred more defense points. "How did you get the aegis?" She just shakes her head and says "The aegis is not the only shield with medusa's head on it just the most famous." They turned into the original shape and Hygeia said "You will have to travel to Camp Half-Blood and train there until I call for you. I nodded and headed out but was stopped by her. "Remember I love you and will always watch over you." With that she hugged me. I then left ready for what the future will hold.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN PJO RICK DOES.**_

 _Chapter 2_

When I left for Camp Half-Blood I did not expect to met a boy one year older than me. I was traveling to the place she told me where to go. Luckily I was not that far away maybe a week journey but on one of my stops to get food I met a boy with the same idea. He had bright blonde hair with ice blue eyes. Those eyes held innocence in them but also some rebellion. He smiled at me cheekily and said "What are you doing in these parts my friend." Before I could answer a big black dog that smelled like a rotten apple jumped out of the shadow.

I grabbed my bracelets and turned them into the spear and shield. The boy seemed amazed. I noticed the dog thing flinch and move back a little after seeing the shield. Seeing my chance I thrust my spear into the dog thing and it turned into gold dust in the wind. I hear the boy say behind my "Cool you are a demigod too." I nodded and asked "Son of…" showing him to fill in the blank. Seeing his cue he said "Son of Hermes at your disposal but you can call me Luke." I answered his unasked question and said "Daughter of Hygeia and my name is Thalia." We shook hands and decided to help each other.

We continued on our way learning about each other. "So Luke how did you learn of your heritage?" He replied "My mom told me when I was six and I had to run away because I didn't want to put my mom in danger." "My dad did not like me and left me at the curb in a city when I was four. I survived at the hospital using my powers when two nights ago my mom met me and told me what I had to do and gave me the weapon and shield." Luke nodded being a surprisingly good listener. But I thought I heard him say "At least one god loves their child." I asked him "What.' He replied with a "Nothing."

We traveled from place to place helping each other out. I usually protected us until what we can queue was Luke's father gave him a knife which we found one morning we woke up. We stumbled over a camp of another demigod this time a daughter of Athena. She had soft curls in her blonde hair and startling grey eyes. We met her with her almost hitting Luke in the face with a hammer. Luke and I was walking until we saw a camp and saw a small camp that was made of torn sheets. We went to investigate when a girl ran out wielding a hammer to attack Luke yelling "No more monsters!" Thanks to his demigod reaction he did not get a hammer to the head. I caught her hand and said "Shush we are not monsters but we are like you." She looked at me her grey eyes full of hope. "Really like me." I nodded and said "Now can you give me the hammer." She gladly gave us the hammer and Luke gave her his knife. We learned her name was Annabeth and that she was six years old. "Will you not abandon me like my dad." I looked at Luke and we both decided "We will not abandon you for the world." She laughed and are duo became a trio.

We met some huntress latter that was dressed in silver. We were taking a shortcut through the woods when an arrow whizzed by our head and a squad of huntress dressed in silver walked out. The leader looked like a princess with her dark brown hair in a braid and in the silver huntress uniform. Suddenly all of them bowed when a girl around twelve with auburn hair walked out and said "I am Artemis goddess of the moon." Luke, Annabeth, and I bowed and waited for her to tell us to rise. She told us to rise but seemed to have some grudge against Luke. Actually everyone seemed to have a grudge against Luke. I started to move in front of Luke just in case someone decided to attack. I was asked something I thought had no warning to "Would you two girls like to join the hunt and become eternal maidens. But you will have to swear off boys" I just shook my head because I did not think about leaving our little trio will be good for Annabeth. Annabeth I could tell that she did not want to leave either. So we left the company of the huntress and continued on our way.

We finally arrived after a week and a half long journey. I was surprised we survived Cyclops the Huntress of Artemis and mother nature that long. After we went in the camp we were greeted by a sign that said 'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood'. I know when we went inside that my life has changed for the better and worse.

 _AN:_

 _I hoped you liked it._


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**_

Chapter 3

We met a demigod named Alex Hong who was the son of Apollo which was not a surprise with the bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He lead us to this house that was wooden with a porch before going into the main building. What I saw surprised me there was two people playing pinochle. One was a slightly chubby man with purple eyes that from here I could tell had immense power. The other was a man with warm brown eyes that held wisdom and brown hair. The man was in a wheelchair and I felt bad for him.

When we arrived the purple eyed man asked "You know how to play pinochle?" I nodded when Luke and Annabeth stared confused because they have never heard about it. I had to do something when I was there so I played a lot of games one of them was pinochle but my favorite was the card game Mythomagic. Now thinking about it that dog thing might have been a Hellhound just the statue was off. Taking that into account I tried to guess who these guys were. My train of thought was interrupted when the purple eyed man said "Well then join the game." He said "So do you know who your parent is?" We all nodded and I said 'The younger girl is Annabeth daughter of Athena. The boy is a son of Hermes. I am a daughter of Hygeia."

He just nodded and said "Great more brats." I was offended but did not say anything because of the power clear in his eyes. Sadly Luke and Annabeth did not have the same control "Hey who are you calling brats I am thirteen Annabeth is just eight." Annabeth nodded with what Luke said glaring at the What I think is a god. Before they got into more trouble I said " I am sorry your godship" hoping that because he was a god he might take it better if I address it. "We have had a long journey and we are a little high strung." He just nods and says "At least one of you have a good head on your shoulder's. With that really well said apology I will let it slide with your outburst." Luke looked like he was going to say something but didn't with the warning look I was giving him.

Alex lead use to the different cabins. They were 12 cabins in and semi-circle odds on one half evens on the other. I saw a cabin with a nine on it. It that looked like a miniature version of the _Power Rangers RPM_ base with its metallic coloring and walls. Also the gears that was around it. There were others but I was to tired to really look into detail. Cabin nine just caught my attention because I loved watching power rangers with the patients I helped. We left Annabeth at cabin eight which was right across with a sky blue roof and a marble colored wall with engravings. The cool thing is the door was a golden color and had a owl design on it. I guessed it was because Athena's sacred animal was the owl. With much fighting and crying we left her with a promise we will be back right at the crack of dawn tomorrow. We got to a cabin with a 11 on it. It looked different than all the others. Unlike the bright Apollo or Artemis cabin it was just a wooden cabin. The only thing I thought was cool about it was the saloon like doors it had.

When we got there I was about to follow Alex to Hygeia's cabin when he just nodded and pointed me back. I gave him a confused look and he gave me an answer "You are a child of a minor god we have no cabins for them. Hermes is the god of traveling so we put all the minor god's children and unclaimed in here." I was annoyed but for a second time today just sucked it in. I looked at Luke and saw that he seemed to be really bothered by it. I was going to ask why but deiced against it.

I walked into the cabin and saw 7 bunk beds right next to each other. All of them but one bunk bed was taken by the looks of it only two by children of Hermes. Luke choose to introduce us "I am Luke Castin son of Hermes," He said with a dramatic bow "And this lovely lady is my friend Thalia um wait I never learned your last name." He looked like he was accusing me of something. "Well you didn't tell me yours and Annabeth didn't tell us hers but any way I am Thalia Grace Daughter of Hygeia goddess of good health." I said what she was goddess of because I guessed she is one of the less known one.

I looked around and saw that some of them were about to laugh. I was getting worried when Luke said "Laugh at her and you will see why you should fear and Son of Hermes." I thought we were going to get in trouble on the first day when a girl with hair and eyes the same color as Luks. She seemed to be sixteen. She said "Lets not have any fighting in this cabin and if we do against the other team in capture the flag Friday." I was going to ask her what that was when she continued "My name is Sally Rogers and I am the cabin counselor. Luckily we have one more bunk bed so you too can take them."

We nodded and put our jackets on to claim them. I took the bottom and Luke took the top. I was not disappointed at all because I had a fear of heights which is weird because of all the climbing I did to sneak into the hospital. Maybe because it was mom's domain that I didn't feel afraid. I learned when our group was in a forest and we decided to climb a tree and I was frozen in fear when I looked down. Before I was able to go to sleep I heard a horn being blown and Sally said "Time for dinner."

We went to a pavilion with no roof and I saw twelve tables. I guessed it was for the twelve cabins. We went to our table and grabbed our plate to get filled. I filled mine with some mashed potatoes, corned beef, and a bowl of salad. I sacrificed a small portion to my mother, Hermes, and because it was a snap decisions I decided to sacrifice to a different third god every day. Today I decided my favorite character to have in Mythomagic Apollo because his healing factor was always seemed over powered which I used to my advantage. I won a lot of games thanks to him. I sighed when I sat down which got a weird look from Luke and all I said was "Mythomagic." I got another weird look but I didn't care because I was taking a beautiful trip down memory lane.

We left dinner after wishing Annabeth a goodnight and headed towards the Hermes Cabin. Right after my head hit the pillow I fell asleep unlucky for me the trip down memory lane was not going to be the only trip for my conscience


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN PJO RICK DOES.**

Chapter 4

 _I saw that I was in a dark room with only a candle to let me see where I was and tell me that my eyes were open. "How are the plans going?" Said an ancient voice. I could not see any faces but I* could tell it came from the left. "They are going well our spy has told us the girl, Thalia has arrived today with a son of Hermes named Luke and daughter of Athena Annabeth." That voice seemed just as ancient but from the right of me. "Remember we should not underestimate the remember what happened to the cyclops or the hellhound." The third one was came from in front of me and it seem like the leader. What was scary was when it started talking to me "Like right now she is listening to us. Right Thalia?" I jumped and tried to run away but the voice said "Remember this we are not like a mindless cyclops or hellhound we will catch you a and kill. you but you have one chance_ to _**Join Us Or Die.**_

I woke up with a start sweat covering my body. It was the middle of the night and I decided to sit by the beach to try to calm myself. Well siting on the sand I couldn't help but think about the dream. ' _ **Join Us Or Die'**_ What did that mean? Join what? What are they planning? I had so many questions but I could not ask them to anyone else because they wouldn't understand. I did not tell Luke or Annabeth because they might have left me if they knew I was involved with some big predicament. I was so far in my mind that I did not notice I was going into a fetal position.

I will have to train for what is coming really fast and learn as much as I can. Maybe this place will have a library to look up about those spirits Nosoi. Yes that is what I will do. I have to get ready really fast or I will die and I am not in a mood for dieing. I did not notice the flash behind me until a tanned finger poked me. I jumped and turned around to see a god with bright yellow hair and sky blue eyes. I knew that this was Apollo and immediately bowed "Lord Apollo what do you need from me sir." I hoped it was not another quest because I had enough on my plate. "No my child it is not another quest," He said with a chuckle "I am here to give some advice as I saw a daughter of good health not in good health. So I took it upon myself as a god of healing to help you back to good mental health as a thank you for choosing me as your favorite god in that mythomagic game."

I nodded and said "Thank you lord Apollo." He just nodded his head and said "No need for this Lord Apollo business call me Apollo. But can you do me something can you tell the Hern\mes kids that I love them." I nodded my head again and said "I will Lor- Apollo." He just nods and says sitting next to me "What do you need?' " I thought and said "Do you know what the spirits Nosoi can do?" He nods and says "Don't say there name. Names have power but with me here and you being at Camp Half-Blood they will not attack let's call them sick bringers." He continued "The spirits were put in pandora's box and released when she opened the box. They have no real physical form but they like phobia god of fears attack the body itself. They will make you feel weaker and have you die painful but they can not move with out a host were there powers are much weaker. The only way to defeat them is to forge a weapon from the same material as Pandora's box was made of."

I nodded taking in all this knowledge. "Where do I need to go to get these materials?" Apollo nodded and said "One step ahead of me are you." He said ruffling my hair up and I playfully slapped it away until I realized that it was Apollo " I am sorry Lord Apollo." I stammered. "It is ok Thalia I am fine with a good slap or two. Also what did I say about the 'Lord Apollo' thing." I just nodded and showed him I was ready for him to continue. He did not fail to deliver "You will need to get it from Hephaestus I don't know what you need to do but I you will have another god behind your back. You will have to go to his latest forge which is in Cambridge, Massachusetts." I understood why because it is home of the college that has the most influence for engineering. I nodded and said "Thank you you took a big burden off my shoulders I will train hard until it is time to leave." Before I left he said "I would like to make you my champion and also wait till a week from tomorrow." With that he started chanting in ancient greek.

" _ **Έχω Φοίβος Απόλλων δηλώνουν Θάλεια Beryl Γκρέις Κόρη του ΥΓΕΙΑ ελληνική θεά της καλής υγείας ως πρωταθλητής μου. Θα έχει όλες τις εξουσίες ενός παιδιού του Απόλλωνα θα έχουν. Μπορεί να τη φέρω τιμή για μένα."**_

My brain was already translating it. 'I Phoebus Apollon declare Thalia Beryl Grace daughter of Hygeia greek goddess of good health as my champion. She will have all the powers of a child of Apollo will have. May she bring honor to me. ' I was surprised on how it caught every word but I shall not judge. He then said in english "You will excel in archery, have you healing powers boosted, and Your dreams might become more prophetic. Like I said bring honor to me." I nodded and hugged him saying "Thank you for what you did." I then leave to go back to the cabin feeling sleepy and ready to start training tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN PJO RICK DOES.**

Chapter 5

I wake up bright and early and got dressed in a Camp Half-Blood shirt and some shorts. "What happened to you." I was going to ask what Luke meant when I looked at a mirror on the wall. I looked different my hair became a lighter shade and my eyes had sky blue and bright yellow specks in them. "I had a visit." Was all I said I did not want to tell Luke or Annabeth about what is happening because I did not want them to worry or put themselves in danger because now I know they will not leave me. "Lets go to breakfast." We headed and I sacrificed to Apollo, mom, Hermes and, Dionysus because I finally figured out the purple eyed man was. It was at that moment I realized how long my list was with Apollo becoming a god I will permanently make a sacrifice to. I heard a thank you in my head and knew it was Apollo. "Ready for training?" I asked Luke we got to choose our classes and I choose Archery, Spear fighting, Shield work, medical work, and forging. I was thinking that all that will be important to the quest. Because that was only five of the required seven I got sword fighting and wrestling. I was ok with that. Luke and I had sword fighting, wrestling, and Archery together but that was it.

I am just going to give you a rundown of the classes. Sword fighting was interesting. I learned that Sally was the teacher and I such at it. I could not hit the broadside of a barn with my skills but Luke excelled greatly there.. In wrestling things turned up for the better I was average but nothing to write home for. Archery things got great I was able to get the concept fast and mastered the basics fast. Luke lets just say he will not be doing archery for long. Spear fighting was something like archery I was good at but it was hard for me to get used to throwing it. The shield technique class was hard I had fun learning the basics but I knew it will take a while for me to master it. That went the same for healing and forging but all the classes were lesson I learned was that I should stick with the bow, shield, and spear and stay away from the sword and knives.

I went to dinner and heard a yell. That was the only warning until I was tackled by an energetic six year old. "How was your day?" I smiled but on the inside I felt guilty because I have had so much on my mind that I forgot about her. "I picked her up and said "Hey kiddo how has my favorite child of Athena doing?" She laughed and said "Great the day was so fun." We talked about the day until Annabeth had to go to her table. I learned also that the brown eyed man was named Chiron. It was cool thinking that the trainer of Hercules was still alive.

After dinner Luke and I said goodbye to Annabeth and got ready for capture the flag later. The teams were Athena's cabin, Hermes' cabin, Hephaestus' cabin, and Apollo's cabin versus everyone else. I didn't have to get a weapon but I still grabbed a bow and a quiver just in case. The I armor I was wearing was uncomfortable and heavy. It made me lose a lot of maneuverability so I decided to go without it. Went for the stealth approach and hid behind a bush with my bow. I was placed by the flag with the other archers. I was not in a tree because of my acrophobia (fear of heights). I was perfectly fine with that, but I knew that one day I will have to face my fear. I just hope it will not be soon. Luke and Annabeth got border patrol and I knew Luke will keep Annabeth safe.

Our defense had Sally and four other people guarding with swords. The Hephaestus cabin had traps around the perimeter of the flag and the Apollo Cabin plus me was scattered around our side of the woods with the majority around the flag. I was in the bush on a little ledge opposite to the fag. The flag was placed on the a rock in the center of a clearing which made me think of King Arthur. With the sword in the rock waiting for only those who are worthy can get it. I was knocked out of my daze with the sound of an arrow zoom through the air. I had my arrow armed and aimed at the clearing faster then you can say half-blood or demigod if you prefer.

I saw that a small group of people got through the archers and traps. It was a group of six Ares' children. The leader was my spear teacher Kevin Day. He pointed for of the to attack our guards while the last one to guard his back while he gets the flag. I took aim at Kevin because even if he was my favorite teacher he will not take the flag. I aimed for his chest and fired. He was knocked back and fell down. His partner looked in my direction and I shot him in the forehead knocking him out. Kevin got up but I shot him again this time in the arm and he dropped his spear. Kevin got up but I shot him again this time in the arm and he dropped his spear. Kevin got up but I shot him again this time in the arm and he dropped his spear.

He quickly grabbed his spear and used his shield to block my next arrow. He looked in my direction and started heading my way. I knew who was better with the spear so I went to move to a different vantage point. My lack of armor helped me with moving silently and quickly. I was able to get a few feet away from my original coordinates. I took the time I got from his bewilderment to aim and shot the side of his head. The arrow hit it's target and the target crumpled into the ground. I looked and saw that Sally and her group was finishing off the rest of the group with two of the Ares' group to already be down. When the final one fell I could of sworn that Nike was waiting to then because the sound that the games were done went right after the last Ares child fell.

I smiled and went out of my hiding spot and was patted on the back by my fellow teammate, Sally. "Good job Thalia I saw how you took out those two. With skills of the bow like that I think you are actually a daughter of Apollo. I can kinda see it in your eyes with those yellow specks. Wait were they there before?" I just nodded still taking in that we won. Our celebration ended when a wind spirit called a pneuma came in. It had a ghost like look. I could see the out line but every once in a while I could barely see it. Sally's guard went up immediately followed by everyone including me with my bow. It just put it's hands up in surrender and said "I am only here to give a message to Thalia Grace from the spirits of Nosoi also known as the spirits of disease." With that he gave me a folded piece of paper and disappeared. I went to the stone where the flag was and sat on it to read the letter. Sally shooed people away and acted like a bodyguard so I can have privacy. I was grateful for that and made a note to thank her latter. I opened the letter and it read:

Dear Thalia Grace Daughter of Hygiene and Champion of Apollo,

It has come to our attention that you are planning to stop us. That Is something that we don't want to happen. If you continue this you will see how powerful the Nosoi will be. Just to give you a taste we will give your friend Annabeth a disease that will stay in her for three days then leave. It will not kill her we promise that it will just put her in a lot of pain. If you continue your friends will die from painful diseases one by one. But if you join us you and your friends will be safe from any disease. I hope you take our advice and stop this foolishness. You have been warned. It is up to you join or watch your friends die till you.

The spirits of disease,

The Nosoi

After reading the letter my hands were trembling with guilt and anger. I ran out of the clearing with angry tears in my eyes cursing the Nosoi on my way to the place Annabeth and Luke was stationed. On my way I was able to clean the tears but it was hard to keep them back from the sight I saw. Luke was kneeling in front of a bone white Annabeth. I could hear her wheezing from here. It built my already high anger to the Nosoi. I calmed down and walked over to Luke. "What happened?" I asked controlled anger in my voice. He looked confused at the anger and said "We were guarding when Annabeth said she was not feeling well and the collapsed turning bone white."

The story corrected my fears and I ran back into the woods to vent my anger. I went to a random clearing and started punching the tree. After a while of venting my anger I went to the cabin to pack my things so I can go and stop those spirits. In my packing I did not notice Luke until he said "Where are you going?" I looked at him and said "To stop this before it grows out of proportion." I went back to my packing. Luke had other ideas and grabbed my shoulders and made me look into his eyes. "What are you talking about? What is this?" I was about to ignore him when I saw the look of betrayal on his face. I took a deep breath and took the note I got from the wind spirit and gave it to him. "This will explain most of it."

He grabbed the letter and read it. He was trembling when he finished "Now I have to go so I can stop those spirits and you are not stopping me." The only reply I got was "You are taking me." I said "No I am not Annabeth will need one of us here and she is closer to you this trip will take more than three days." He just shakes his head and says " You are taking me. We are a family remember and I am not going to stand around trying my sword knowing you are going out risking your life to save Annabeth. I am going." I relented and said "Fine let's get ready".

We decided we will go next week after dinner so we will have time to prepare. We wanted to stay there until Annabeth woke up to tell her. We also knew that we were not prepared to set off yet and needed to train more. After making plans Luke and I headed to lunch.

When we came back from lunch Luke found a shield that turns into a bracelet, a sword that has a sheath that makes it invisible to mortals, and a golden bow that already strings a bow when the string is pulled back with unlimited arrows. It was all in a backpack that was bottomless with a note. It said

'To prepare you for the trip.- your favorite gods Hermes and Apollo"

I searched through the backpack more to find two baggies filled with ambrosia with directions written on how to use it. Two canteens of nectar and also rules on how to use it. A container of Hermes vitamins. A wallet full of cash and a purse full of drachma. Two bottles of water and I found a few baggies full with none disposable food like jerky and dried fruit. Finally cloths that will set us for a month. I sent a prayer of thanks and put in our weapons.

When the three days passed Luke and I waited in the infirmary for Annabeth to awaken. She woke up ten minutes after we came in from lunch. Luke filled her in while I thought up ideas on why not to come. When Luke finished we did not have to wait long till the question popped up. "Why can't I come?" Luke looked at me already knowing that I was thinking of an reason. "The reason why is that you are too young and you have been training less than us so you haven't really got a grip on your fighting technique yet." It took a while but we finally talked her into staying with the promise to I.M. her everyday.

The day has arrived and with our stuff packed and with Annabeth's goodbye we left entering the world we haven't been in a week.


End file.
